mattssitefandomcom-20200214-history
International Boob Month
International Boob Month is a 30 day long month created to celebrate and honor breasts. The holiday itself starts from August 20th and ends September 30th, which is in-between 30 days. While it officially starts August 20th, it's preferred to start uploading pictures and videos of breasts days before it's officially started. Of course, International Boob Month isn't actually real. Fake information and website International Boob Month Website A website was actually created on Thursday, 20th of August 2015, which is the actual reason it's stated to start on the 20th of August. The About page on the site will display the following description: "International Boob Month is totally a thing. It is an annual 30 day long celebration of honoring and loving boobs. It starts from August 20th to September 30th. It is later followed by International Ass Month, and later by International Breast Year. International Boob Month is soo awesome, we all love it! '' ''Celebrate by showing a photo of boobies, breasts and titties!" The website also has a Countdown, which displays how many days, hours, minutes and seconds are left until the 30 day long month ends. The website's Home page originally had to display the real description, but it currently displays a gallery of large, massive breasts. This website was actually created as another "never getting updated" site for AlphaGamer 42. The site however eventually got updated. Notes and Trivia Main Notes * The 30 day long holiday appears to actually happen. If the site was immediately deleted it wouldn't been an official holiday, but the site was instead updated. In physical worldwide calendars, the holiday isn't real. * The Home page originally displayed a brief description of the holiday, but it quickly was changed to a gallery of massive boobs. Matt nicknamed the 4 massive boobs as "Boob Ladies". * It was revealed that the Home page originally needed to display 6 boobs, but was changed to 4, because of size dimension, quality and resolution being an issue to the site. Allusion and Outside References * The site's constant update is a reference to Matt constantly updating the background, template and design of a particular website, blog or any other Internet-based HTML5 format. * The Countdown meter is a reference to gaming and movie release schedules, such as game/movie release dates, videos or other types of media. * Too many boobs are a reference to YouTube's non-stop video uploading. Goofs and Errors * The backgrounds displayed in the breast gallery is not transparent, although Matt stated that all of his Google Images he found are transparent. * The breast gallery is not actually displayed through a gallery style, but rather images which were shrank in size for a gallery like style. * The font used on the title is Trajan, although Matt stated that he's going to use the font called Bank Gothic or Lithos Pro. This is likely a typeface mistake. Fonts *The font used for the entire site is Palatino Linotype/Book Antiqua, the title " International Boob Month " is Trajan Pro, although it was originally supposed to be Bank Gothic. *The previous font used was DIN Next Light and briefly Play font.